The Scavendger Hunt
by Disneyfan10
Summary: Central Park's annual Halloween Night of Frights has once again come. There's a haunted house, a scary story contest, and of course the annual scavenger hunt. So, can the remaining champions keep their title, or will someone break the team apart? (modern AU) (one shot) (takes place a few months after A Girl Newsie)


**Author's note (please read)**

 **As of October 31st 2018 it's officially one year since I started writing A Girl Newsie (aka my first fic in case you didn't know) and believe me when I tell you that AGN as been written and rewritten so many times.**

 **The very first draft was for the 1992 movie, which was** ** _completely_** **different (I'm not even joking when I say how different it was) at another time it was going to start with how Feister came to the Lodge and go from that point on, then it got changed too starting with when Feister finds out Mush is going out on a date, to the point AGN was completely scrapped and it was going to start with Mush going to the Refuge.**

 **After all that craziness I went back to what I really wanted to do for AGN and just wrote it to the story you guys all know. So, with it being one year the very first rough draft of AGN began here's a Halloween themed fic. All rights go to Disney for all Newsies Characters, expect for oc characters, which are mine. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Central Park's annual Halloween Night of Frights has come once again. There's a haunted house, a scary story contest, and of course the annual scavenger hunt. The scavenger hunt is one of the biggest things at the Halloween Night of Frights, and one of Feister's favorite parts of the whole thing. Well, hers and Mush's, after all, they've been the remaining champions for the past three years.

"This is going to be the best year yet!" Feister exclaimed as she and Mush walked over to the scavenger hunt area. "I can feel it in my bones."

"Feisty, you're dressed as a snow leopard, not a skeleton " Mush said with a laugh.

"Ya know, it doesn't help that you're dressed as a skeleton, right?' Feister asked while stepping in front of him and walked backwards. "But seriously, I have a good feeling bout this. After all, no one can defeat dynamic dual."

"You got that right," Mush agreed as he high fived Feister.

"Ok, remember don't do _anything_ stupid."

"Name one-"

"Caramel," Feister cut off while crossing her arms as she continued to walked backwards.

"The riddle said "a sweet an' sticky treat", how was I supposed to know it meant the apples an' not the caramel," Mush defended while throwing his arms in the air.

" _Maybe_ , because the riddle also said "red an' plumb"," she replied with a look that said, "you really do have mush for brains".

Mush only laughed because after what happened with the caramel his hair was like a magnet. It did catch their next clue when they couldn't figure out what "higher than a ghost" meant. But it also meant he had to take three showers, and was _still_ picking caramel out of his hair for the rest of the week.

When they got to the scavenger hunt check in, they signed their names, got their bags to hold the items they found and waited for it to start. After a few minutes someone came and said, "Hello everybody, and welcome to Central Park's Night of Frights annual scavenger hunt! My name is Eliza and I'm one of the judges. Now, before we get started let's go over a little run down on the rules. A group must be two or three people . You have find as many things on your lists, you must be back by midnight. The winners of the scavenger hunt will win tickets to The Scary Night of Movies this weekend at the movie theater. My fellow judges and I will now hand out your first clue, and at exactly 8:13 you may all open your clues. And don't forget to have fun."

Once the clues were passed out and the clock struck 8:13 Mush opened the clue with Feister looking over his shoulder. "A murder has happened in the area, so look around in the heart of the caféteria?" Mush read. He was a little confused since this didn't make any sense.

"The Witch Café," Feister said. Mush gave her a weird look, so she said, "Look the at the first e in cafeteria. It has an accent, and the word café always has that accent, so-"

"It's a play on words," Mush finished. With that they ran over to the opposite end of where they were. The Witch Café was set up in a tent like all the other places there. It was a tent that had long wooden tables and long benches. Candles, bones, and cobwebs decorated the place. There were some woman dressed as witches, who were making a sweet treat called gool. It was green icing, with candy corn and jelly beans. And "potions" which are flavored sodas that are mixed together.

"Look in the heart of the cafeteria," Feister repeated before going to the middle of the room and looked around. But Mush was sure that wasn't what the riddle meant.

"The spell book," he blurred out before running over to where the gool and potions were made. He then started looking for the middle page and as he thought, the second clue was there. "Still think I have mush for brains?" he asked while looking at Feister with a pleased look in his eye, and a smirk across his face.

"Shut up," Feister said in annoyance before grabbing the small envelope.

* * *

"Told ya it would be in the tree." Feister said as she jumped down, with the next clue in her hand. It was 9:45 and they were about half way done. Or at least they hoped so. Just as she was about to open the clue Feister heard someone say, "Hey stranger". when she looked up she saw a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes. She was dressed as a mermaid and had a big smile as she walked up to Mush.

"Hey Rowan," Mush replied cheerfully before hugging her. Rowan was a girl Mush had been going out with a few times. But they weren't officially dating. Not yet anyways. "Nice costume, what are ya? A mermaid?"

"Actually I'm a Siren," she corrected. "But, that was a pretty good guess."

"How ironic," Feister mumbled.

"Oh, Rowan, you remember Feister, right?" Mush asked.

"How could I forget the girl you _don't_ shut up about," Rowan said sweetly, while sending a quick glare to Feister, who started to feel a fire flare up inside her stomach. Now, Rowan was somehow always able to find Feister and Mush, and third wheel until she was so left out she'd just leave. And while Feister tried her best to make sure Mush remembered she was there, it never worked.

"An' how can I forget my _best friend's_ lovely date," Feister said through her teeth while clenching her fist so tight that it crumbled the envelope.

"So what're you doing here?" Rowan asked as she pulled Mush closer to her, so now his back was facing Feister.

"Well ya see Feisty and I are doin' the scavenger hunt," he replied while walking backwards and put an arm around the smaller girl, who only smiled. "We've been doin' this for the past three years, an' have won every time."

"Ooooh that sounds fun," Rowan said in a sweet voice. "Maybe I could join."

"That would be-"

"Sorry sweetheart," Feister cut off before Mush could say anything. She stepped in front of him and said, "But _only_ teams of two are allowed. So um….how about you go get some gool at the Which Café an' let the _two of us,_ as in just Mush an' _I,_ do the hunt." There was _no way_ in the world Feister was going to let Rowan third wheel.

"There can be teams of three," Mush said while gently placing his hand on Feister's shoulder to pull her back a bit. He didn't know why she was acting this way. Heck, when ever Rowan's around Feister always gets like this.

"But _we,_ signed up as a pair. As in just _two_ people," Feister said trying to get the message through Mush's ( _very_ ) thick head.

"It's ok, I don't have to be apart of the team," Rowan said. "I can third wheel."

"Perfect," Mush said happily.

"Mush, this is _our_ thing, an' she'll just get in the way," Feister whispered. On one hand she couldn't believe Mush was letting Rowan tag along, but on the other she had hope that he would tell this very annoying girl to go take a long walk off of the Brooklyn bridge

"C'mon Feisty, it'll be fine," Mush replied blowing it off as if it was nothing. "Ya won't even know she's there, I promise."

"Yeah Feisty," Rowan agreed. "You won't even know I'm there."

Feister only got more angrier. She thought she made it perfectly clear that Rowan could _NOT_ call her "Feisty", only Mush and the other boys were allowed to call her that. "It's _Feister,_ " she snapped.

"And I don't care," Rowan replied with a smirk. Feister started clenching her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

She was about to give Rowan (aka The Third Wheel) a piece of her mind when Mush said, "How bout we just read the next clue." He knew very well if this went on any longer one of the girls would have a black and blue eye. And by one of the girls. I mean Rowan would have the black and blue.

Anyways, Mush then had to carefully pry the envelope out of Feister's hand so it wouldn't rip. He then opened it and said, "A, B, AB, and O, I'll drink it day and night, but you have to watch out for my bite." there was a small pause before he asked, "Who in the heck writes these things?"

"The Vampire blood drive," The two girls said at the same time before glaring at the other.

"What makes you say that?" Mush asked before looking over the clue. While being clueless to what was happening right in front of him.

"A, B, AB and-"

"O," Rowan cut Feister off. "Are the different blood types, and you have to watch out for a vampire because they bite."

"C'mon let's go," Mush said cheerfully before walking off with Rowan. He didn't even realize that he just walked past Feister, and that she was already starting to feel left out. When Feister caught up to them they had already gotten the "blood", which is just red candy, jelly beans or Twizzlers melted into goop.

"I can't believe you got blood without me," Feister said as she ran up to them.

"Relax, we got you a bag," Mush said while handing Feister a small bag. She smiled and felt a bit better. Looks like Mush didn't forget her after all. But as soon as she took a spoon full she had to try hard not to spit it out. The reason for this is because it was the cinnamon flavor. Which she hates.

"Anyways what does-" Feister stopped and cleared her throat since the cinnamon was really spicy for her. "The clue say."

"It doesn't say anything," Mush explained. "It was just a weird scarf."

"What?" Feister then grabbed the clue and then that's when she noticed something very interesting. "It's not just any scarf, it's a gypsy scarf," she exclaimed. "We have to go to the-"

"Gypsy's tent," Rowan cut off again. Feister sighed loudly. She was starting to get really annoyed with Miss Third Wheel taking over _her_ thing with Mush. And at Mush for letting this girl tag along in the first place.

"Why are you still standing here for?" Rowan asked before grabbing Mush's hand. "C'mon!"

Feister felt her heart drop. Not because Rowan was taking over her thing. But Mush was already forgetting that she was even there. She only sighed before following them. But by the time she got there the Gypsy's tent, the gypsy said that Mush and Rowan already left to find the next clue. That's when Feister really felt her heart drop. It hadn't even been ten minutes and she was already left behind.

"Do you think you can tell me where they went?" She asked hopefully.

"Sorry sweetie, I can't," the Gypsy replied.

Feister only nodded before walking off. She wasn't really surprised that Rowan took over her thing with Mush...again. And honestly Feister was done. She was done dealing with Rowan. If Mush wanted to spend time with some girl he took out three times, that's his choice. Anyways Feister was about to walk into the Witch's Café when she bumped into Ike and Mike.

"Feisty?" Ike asked in shock. "What're you doin' here, an' where's Mush?"

"Yeah," Mike agreed. "I thought you two were doing the scavenger hunt."

"Well, maybe I didn't want to do the stupid scavenger hunt with Mush for brains. Ever think bout that!?" Feister snapped loudly, which got her some weird looks from other people so she said, "Mind your own business!" when she said that anyone who was looking at her looked away.

"But you two have been doin' it for the past three years," Ike said.

"Just shut it already!" she snapped before pushing past the twins and stormed into the tent.

"Someone's in a mood," Mike whispered.

"I heard that!" Feister snapped again, which made the twins run to who knows where. After that she took a seat at the counter and took off her snow leopard ears headband, before playing with one of the tips of her French braids.

"What'll it be?" she heard someone ask.

"Surprise me gool and an extra large vampire soda," she replied sadly. Surprise me gool is Feister's favorite kind of gool. Along with jelly beans and candy corn it also has gummies of some sort. And the vampire soda is just another word for bubbly fruit punch.

"Boy troubles?" the lady asked sympathetically

"You have no idea," Feister replied. "And can you add a poison apple to that order?"

"How about two?" she asked. "You look like you could use it."

"Yes please."

* * *

Meanwhile Mush and Rowan had just finished getting the next item on the list. And it was a good thing too since it was almost midnight. At the moment they were walking out of the candy apple tent and past the caramel machine when Mush remembered what happened the year before.

That's when something hit him. He looked around but there was no sign of Feister. "Where's Feister?" he asked.

"Who?" Rowan asked playing dumb.

"Feister, my best friend, the one with the temper?" Mush replied quickly while starting to panic a little.

"Oh, you mean the third wheel?' Rowan asked innocently. "Yeah I think she finally realized that we didn't want her around."

"We didn't want her around, or _you_ didn't want her around?" Mush asked. It then hit him why Feister didn't want Rowan to be there in the first place. He then started feeling really, really, _really_ bad that he fell right into Rowan's trap.

"Look, it doesn't matter who wanted who here, all that matters is that we finish the scavenger hunt together. We make a pretty good team, right?"

When Rowan said "we make a pretty good team", all Mush could hear was Feister's voice. And right now he didn't care about some stupid scavenger hunt, all he wanted was to find Feister and make things right before it went too far. "The only person that I make a good team with is Feister," Mush said before walking out of the candy apple tent.

"Hey!" Rowan yelled. That's when some really big guy walked past her. Which sent her into the caramel machine. She let out a scream which made Mush look back, and laughed at the sight. But then he remembered he had to go find Feister. He knew he ruined things with Rowan, but he didn't care since the only girl for him at the moment is Feister. He just needed to find her.

Mush then went around and asked pretty much all the boys if they'd seen Feister, who all said they'd hadn't, then _they_ asked what stupid thing he did to get her mad this time. But Mush ignored them and continued to look for the small girl. After who knows how long when Mush found the twins and asked they both said Feister went into the Witch Café, and that she was in one of her moods.

Mush started kicking himself since when Feister is in a mood nobody wins. If he's lucky he can talk her out of it. But this was a whole other story. Anyways, when he got there and ran inside, just as the twins said, she was there. He saw Feister was sitting at the counter with an almost empty cup of vampire soda, two apple cores on a stick, and a small cauldron of gool that she was playing around with.

Taking a deep breath Mush walked over and took a seat next to Feister, who didn't even bother to look at him. But she did take a spoon full of gool and sighed. "Heya Feisty," he said after a few quiet moments. But she only continued to play with her food. "Look, I know you're mad at me, an' I don't blame ya." still no answer. "I'm really sorry for ditchin' ya for Rowan. I thought you were right behind us, but when I noticed you were-"

"An hour an' a half, that's a new record," Feister said quietly while not bothering to look at Mush.

"What're you talkin'-"

"It took you an hour an' a half to notice that I was gone. And do you know what this tells me?" before Mush could say anything Feister said, "It tells me that you'd rather spend time with Rowan more than me, aka your _best friend since you were seven_. But, I'm just your annoying an' lame little sister. I get that now. So just go be with what's her name an' forget all about me. I'll find someone else to hang around with." she then turned her back to him.

"Feisty don't be like this," Mush said as he switched seats so he could face her. "I didn't think that this would happen. You gotta believe me when I say that Rowan can't even compare to what I have with you. Like ya said, you've been my best friend since I was seven, an' do ya really think that three dates can match up to seven years of friendship?" before she could answer he said, "It can't an' it never will. I know I messed things up an' I was stupid to let Rowan tag along on our thing. And I promise I'll never let it happen again, I'm really sorry Feisty."

There was a few quiet moments as Mush waited for Feister to answer. "And?" she asked very quietly after what felt like a lifetime.

"I've been an idiot," Mush replied with a sigh.

"And?" she asked a little louder while glancing up for a moment.

"You're my best friend an' I love you," he replied while letting the smallest smile appear on his face.

"And."

It then hit Mush what Feister was waiting for him to say. Why wasn't he surprised that was what she was waiting for. He sighed before saying, "I have mush for brains."

"Ok, you're forgiven," Feister said with a small smile. "But don't ever let some girl third wheel on our thing again."

"Noted."

* * *

"This has to be the last clue, right?" Feister asked. It was almost midnight and after what happened with Rowan they lost a lot of time.

"I sure hope so," Mush replied.

"Well, don't just stand there like the idiot you are," Feister snapped.

"Alright, alright, relax," he replied with a laugh. "Always together, an' barely apart, a bond stronger than glue but not attached. Ok, seriously, who in the freakin' heck writes these things! That don't even rhyme!" While Mush was going on his little rant Feister repeated the clue over and over again. Then it hit her. It was so obvious now that she really thought about it. "I've got it!" she exclaimed which made him jump.

"What is it?" he asked quickly.

"What time is it?" Feister asked very loudly, and very quickly

"11:54," Mush replied quickly.

Feister smirked and said,"Perfect." with that being said she grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the scavenger hunt area. While they were running Mush kept asking what it was, but Feister only smiled and said, "You'll see." By the time they got to the scavenger hunt area and plopped their things down at the judges table the clock struck midnight.

"Just in time," Eliza said to the two of them. "But what about the last clue?

"I'm glad you asked," Feister replied with a smirk. "Always together, an' barely apart, a bond stronger than glue, but not attached. The answer is…" Feister then took Mush's hand back into hers and held it up. "Best friends."

There were a few quiet moments and Feister felt her heart beating out of her chest. But then Eliza smiled and said, "Correct. Looks like you two win once again."

Before anything else was said a voice yelled, "Not so fast", then all eyes turned to a girl who had caramel all over her hair walked up and said, "You," she pointed to Mush, who was tring bery hard to hold in his laughter. "Ditched me for this loser!"

"Actually, you're the loser Rowan," Mush replied as if it was nothing.

"Ohh, someone get me a bucket of candy corn cause this is about to go down!" Race exclaimed very loudly, that earned a few shut ups from the other boys, some slaps upside the head, and a "that's not funny" from little Romeo.

"...Anyways, no one, an' I mean _no one_ , talks about _my_ best friend like that," Mush said as he slung an arm around Feiser, who only smiled more. "So, it looks like we're done here."

"I feel like you're trying to tell me something" Rowan said while look from Mush to Feister.

Feister only smirked, took a step forward, and said, "It means he wants nothin' to do with ya sweetheart. So, how about you go take a long walk off the Brooklyn bridge." boy, has Feister been dying to say those words since this girl came along.

"Rude!" Rowan yelled in offense.

"True," Mush agreed, "But the girl as a point." he could feel Feister smiling wide at him. Then, something else popped into his mind. "Oh, and you might want to start considering getting your head shaved. Caramel doesn't wash out easy, trust me."

Rowan made a face before walking away. Feister was now smiling wide as she looked up at Mush and said, "I'm finally rubbin' off on you."

"Yeah, whatever," Mush replied with an eye roll as she nudged her away. Feister giggled a little as she shoved him back.

Looks like order has been restored with this duel.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Hey everybody, so by the author's note in the beginning I'm pretty sure you guys knew that this is a one shot for the one year anniversary I started writing AGN. I know it sounds weird, but I just thought it would be fun to write something since AGN is my first fic. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm not sure if I'm going to do one for PCB, (which I started writing on April Fools) so if you guys want one just tell me in the comments and I'll see what I can do.**

 **If I am going to do one for PCB, I'll need some pranks idea. If you've ever got pranked or did a prank on someone, just tell me what happened and what was said during that.** **It'll also help if you tell me which one of the boys (or Feister) you want to get pranked. It'll obviously be modern au, and take place before PCB.** **Tell me if you want an April Fools one shot, and prank tell me prank ideas since I'm horrible at those.**

 **Anyways** , **I hope you enjoyed this. Happy Halloween and thanks for reading this.**

 **Oh, and feel free to tell me what you dressed up as in the comments. (That is if you still dress up. I don't go trick or treating anymore, but do I to pass out candy) I dressed up as a...you guessed it, a Newsie.**

 **See you all again soon!**


End file.
